Aleksandra Honeydew
Aleksandra Honeydew (アレクサンドラ・ハネディウ Arekusandora Hanediu)'' is one of the secondary characters in '''Our Responsibility. 'Aleksandra is Sylvanna's best friend and former schoolmate. ''Biography 'Appearance' Aleksandra wears a red dress on her competitions. In her home, she usually wears a white and pink long sleeved blouse with a shin-length white skirt. As a teacher, she wears white blazer with a matching skirt, a striped purple shirt, black stockings and white flats. Aleksandra's concept outfit consists of a sleeveless top with horizontal monochrome stripes, purple jean short shorts and brown sandals. She has a blue baseball cap and heart-shaped sunglasses hanging from her top. She has a monochrome bracelet on her right wrist and a pink bracelet along with a thin white band and a silver bracelet on her left, and has purple nail polish on all of her nails. 'Personality' Aleksandra is friendly, fun-loving, and quite cheerful. She has a compulsive appetite. She is overly polite with her way of speaking. She can be shy and clumsy. Raised as the daughter of a farmer, she specializes in archery and horseback riding. She is also skilled in giving medical care, due to her father being prone to sickness. She is also an alcoholic, as she always has a can of beer everywhere near her. She is also pretty desperate to get herself a lover but is unable to get one. She also claims that perhaps no guy would want to be with her, since she is always being dumped by men (e.g. Linford). 'History' Aleksandra lived with her father in Russia and often participated in archery competitions. She soon got into an argument with her father when she gave up archery and wanted to become a figure skater. She competed and lost several times and ended up thinking that her father was right about her dreams being delusions. She was then just a normal student who lacked goals. She went out to attend class and to get back home immediately. It was incredibly boring for her. She had to quit figure skating since he felt that she was never meant to step on ice. However, one day, Aleksandra received an e-mail from her schoolmate, Sylvanna. The latter encouraged her to do her best during the next competition. She sent another e-mail in response, stating her rejection. However, she ended up entering the competition, saying that she had no other things to do. 'Story' Violette wonders why Aleksandra is eating during the preparation of the rhythmic ribbon contest. Aleksandra tells her that she is hungry, leading to the pinkette giving her one of her croissants. Louis then comments on what she did, telling her to stop feeding a cow in order for it to not get fat. She normally hangs out with Sylvanna and often teases Louis about his obsession with books. Violette often comments on Louis's statements, saying that being fat is not a problem, whereas the latter states that ''"there is plenty wrong about becoming obese." After six years, Aleksandra is seen dismissing a class full of children. Other appearances Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet Aleksandra appears in Our Commitment: It Doesn't End Yet, a comedic spin-off that tells the story of the creators' mishaps as they make the comic. There are also extra scenes that aren't shown in the comic. Aleksandra's scene: Aleksandra, Sylvanna, Laurus and Violette are all walking down a street, heading towards an amusement park. Violette tells Laurus about the two being very close. Afterwards, the latter drags the pinkette for their scene, whilst the other two went on to take pictures with the celebrities on the set. Our Commitment: Memories In Our Commitment: Memories, Violette is seen in many scenes with the characters below: • Sylvanna Harlequin • Violette Brunswick • Laurus Jade • Louis Forrest • Linford Dartmouth • Ellen Blanc Character Relationships * Sylvanna Harlequin - Her best friend. * Louis Forrest - Her friend. He often calls her out for her weight and tells her to watch out for it. *Linford Dartmouth - Her friend and ex-boyfriend. *Violette Brunswick - Her friend. Trivia General: *Aleksandra's name is Russian for "defender of mankind." *She is the only Russian character who does not know how to speak in her native language. *Like Linford, Sylvanna calls her "Alex" as a nickname.